Siempre nos quedará Tokio
by Ehpsilon
Summary: Universo Alterno. Observo por última vez el edificio y... Lo sé. Tokio. En un futuro cercano, si el destino lo desea, nos volveremos a ver, te lo prometo. Esto no es un adiós, sólo un hasta luego. [Pov Vegeta]


**Los personajes utilizados en este fic no me pertenecen, en cambio, el fic es mío.**

* * *

**SIEMPRE NOS QUEDARÁ TOKIO**

* * *

Miro la hora en mi móvil, son las tres de la madrugada, dejo el móvil en su lugar.

—Hasta aquí hemos llegado, mujer —digo en un susurro.

Me volteo y Bulma sigue durmiendo y sin saber por qué un extraño sentimiento me inunda.

—Esto es lo mejor para los dos —pienso en voz alta.

Ella no está hecha para mí, yo no estoy hecho para ella. Somos incompatibles. Observo con desesperación las luces de los semáforos y los coches pasar apresurados. Ahora mismo todo es distinto, no quiero que amanezca, desearía parar el tiempo, para que jamás tengamos que despedirnos, para que jamás el destino de paso a este acontecimiento que cada vez se acerca más, pasan los minutos sin remedio para dar paso al adiós, y a cada minuto, cada segundo este sentimiento que me inunda va a más.

Siempre he sido un hombre frío, nunca he dejado que mis emociones nublaran mi entendimiento, tampoco me importan los sentimientos de los demás, si daño a alguien o no, sólo me limito a pensar en mí mismo. Quizá sea un egoísta, pero desde que la conocí todo es distinto, no significa que haya cambiado totalmente, pero esa mujer me ha hecho sensible, a pesar de mi frialdad ahora veo el mundo de una forma distinta, pero sin ella... Todo va a ser más difícil. Los días se alargaran, el tiempo pasará, lentamente, ella rehará su vida con otro hombre, pero yo, yo prefiero quedarme sólo y no volver a encontrar el amor, soy un hombre de palabra, y cumpliré lo que prometí hace tantos años, ya encontré al amor de mi vida, ya me enamoré, y no lo haré más, ella será la única.

No sé por qué, pero ahora el destino se empeña en separarnos, y finalmente, lo ha conseguido, quizá el destino lo ha puesto así para hacerme sufrir más de lo que he sufrido, podré ser frío, malvado, egoísta y demás, pero eso no significa que no tenga sentimientos. Hay cosas que me duelen aunque nadie lo crea, el problema es que soy un inexpresivo, siempre permanezco serio, mi orgullo me puede, y eso es algo que no podré cambiar jamás.

Vuelvo a coger el móvil y observo la hora, ya son las cuatro de la madrugada. El tiempo parece haber pasado volando, quizá para que esto no se demore más y no haya más sufrimiento del que hay.

Todo fue un error. Quizá yo mismo sea un error, la cuestión es que todo ha sido un error, fue un error venir a Tokio, fue un error ir ese día a recorrer la ciudad, fue un error ir por esa calle a esa hora, fue un error chocarme con ella, fue un error ser amable por primera vez en mi vida con una mujer, fue un error pedir perdón, fue un error mirarla a los ojos, quedarme hechizado de sus ojos celestes, admirar su cabellera azul, enamorarme de ella, todo podría haber quedado en un perdón y cada uno seguir su propio camino, pero no, tuvimos que ir a la cafetería más cercana, tuve que pasar un día con ella, siendo cortés, tuve que sonrojarla con tanta facilidad, tuvimos que darnos los números de móvil, tuvimos que seguir quedando y estoy aquí, ahora, sintiendo que el mundo se va a acabar cuando sea la despedida. Quizá fuera un error todo, excepto una cosa, el embarazo de Bulma, su embarazo es la excepción, pero el peor error de todos llegó después para devastarnos, perdió a nuestro hijo. Ahora que lo pienso, quizá lo perdió porque no debíamos tener hijos, pero podría haber habido una excepción, y para mi maldita suerte no la hubo, esta mujer me ha destruido, pero la sigo amando.

Podríamos volver a intentarlo, pero ella no soporta mis celos, soy demasiado posesivo, desde que estamos juntos no le he permitido hablar con ningún otro hombre sin que esté yo, eso es lo que odia de mí, mi desconfianza, y lo que yo odio de ella es que es tan lista y cuando se trata de hombres tan ingenua, espero que cuando yo no esté cambie eso. Podríamos volver a intentarlo, claro que podríamos, pero hasta aquí llegamos. Se acabó.

Queda menos tiempo para lo inevitable. Me volteo otra vez para verla y esta despierta, me observa, y niega con la cabeza, se levanta de la cama. Corre hacia mi, me abraza y yo, empiezo a llorar, se acabó, ya no me importa que me vea llorar, ya no me importa nada. Lloramos en silencio, Bulma tenía la cabeza escondida en mi pecho, hasta que nos separamos, me observó con detenimiento antes de hablar.

—Te amo. No lo olvides jamás, Vegeta —dijo con ojos llorosos.

—Mujer... —me limito a decir.

Y de pronto, el Sol salió, y la realidad se impuso ante nosotros.

—Esto no es un adiós, es un hasta luego, mujer —afirmé—. En un futuro cercano, cuando hayamos madurado de verdad, nos volveremos a encontrar.

Ella asiente.

—Siempre nos quedará Tokio —dijimos a la vez.

Suena extraño, lo sé, Tokio, ese nombre ahora lo significa todo para mí, quien diría que ella sería todo lo que necesitaba en mi vida.

—¿Sabes que es lo que más me da miedo de todo esto, Vegeta? —me pregunta—. Que quizá no nos habríamos conocido.

Ahora que lo pienso, sí, me da miedo, ¿Qué habría pasado si no nos hubiéramos conocido? Esa sin duda, es una pregunta aterradora.

Pasaron un par de minutos y no dijimos palabra alguna, nos entendíamos con la mirada, pero llegó la hora.

—Hasta luego, mujer.

—Hasta luego, Vegeta.

Salgo de la habitación, en la puerta está mi equipaje, lo cojo y me voy de la que ha sido mi casa durante tanto tiempo, por suerte el aeropuerto está cerca de aquí así que voy caminando, pero antes de marcharme dirijo por última vez mi mirada hacia el edificio, y...

Lo sé.

Tokio.

Te prometo que si en un futuro próximo, si el destino quiere, nos volveremos a ver...

**FIN**

* * *

**Esto lo escribí con lágrimas en los ojos, creo que es lo más triste que he escrito hasta ahora, ¿Por qué Tokio? Porque mi grupo favorito se llama Tokio Hotel y estoy enamorada del cantante del grupo T.T quizá de lo triste que me siento al saber que él no me amará surgió este fic. En fin, para mí este fic es algo triste, no sé ustedes, bueno, dejad reviews por favor.**

**Un saludo. **

**Ehpsilon.**

**30/07/14**


End file.
